


A secret

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Plot, anal figering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor like's to head down to the dungeons to escape for a bit, but what happens when a certain Tevinter mage discovers this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, not my best if i'm being honest

Inquisitor Lavellan… He still wasn’t quite used to the name. He had a lot more duties now than he ever had before, but it was exciting. He had the chance to help more people this way. He still wasn’t sure how they’d stop Corypheus, but he was sure that they’d find a way. Lavellan would try his best to talk to everyone in Skyhold and check in on them, though there was someone he tried to talk to a few times.. a certain Tevinter Mage. Lavellan always had butterflies when he talked with Dorian, though he did his best to hide that, and tried to flirt with him on occasion. Though there was always something that needed to be done, so he couldn’t spend all his time with Dorian. Sometimes he’d try to catch a glimpse of Dorian through his window while he tended to the herbs in his garden. He would smile when he saw Dorian reading, but he was quick to look away if Dorian looked his way. He had so much on his mind that he needed to clear his head.. He soon finished tending to the garden and went down to the dungeons. So far they were still empty, and it was fairly dirty in here, though the waterfall that ran through here made it one of his favorite places. Somewhere where he could escape from being ‘The Inqusitor’ for a moment and just relax and enjoy the sound of the rushing water.

He usually came here after he’d finished his duties. No one really ever came down here. It would be nicer if it was a little cleaner in here though. He decided to start cleaning the dungeons himself, since he didn’t want too many people knowing about this place. He came down here to escape, if more people knew about it, then they’d come here to find him. It wasn’t something that could be finished in a day, but over time, he’d come down here and clean. He started by sweeping and dusting everything, and then moved on to mopping. Having a waterfall in the dungeon came in handy for that. He just had to be careful when he filled up his bucket. The process took him a few days, but everything was much cleaner now.

Lavellan was in the middle of filling up the bucket one last time with water before he’d finally be finished when he heard the door close. The sound startled him, causing him to pull back the bucket too quickly and slip on the wet floor, causing him to fall back and spill the bucket of water all over himself. “Fenedhis..” He cursed under his breath. He let out a small sigh and set the bucket down. He started to sit up when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked up to see Dorian leaning against one of the walls, that smirk ever present on his face.

“I didn’t realize it was that easy to startle the dear Inquisitor.” Dorian said, looking over at Lavellen, whose clothes were still dripping.

Lavellen felt his cheeks blush. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to come down here..” He said, as he started to get up. He ran his fingers through his now wet hair. His clothes were normally tight on him, though now they practically clung to his skin. He was also starting to realize how drafty it was in here now that his clothes were like this. He was tempted to use a fire spell to help dry them, but he didn’t want to risk accidentally setting them on fire. He figured he’d just wait here for his clothes to dry.

“That bucket seemed to do quite the number on you.” Dorian teased, as he started to walk over to the elf. “Though I do like what it’s done with those fancy pajamas of yours.” Dorian said, not seeming to care how obvious he was when he looked Lavellen up and down.

Lavellen felt his blush darken, making his ears start to turn red. “They’re not pajamas.” He said, looking up at the 'Vint. 

Dorian chuckled lightly. “It’s really adorable how easy it is to make you get flustered.” Dorian teased. “Your ears turn such a cute shade of red.” 

Lavellen felt his blush darken and folded his arms, looking up at Dorian. “Why did you come down here again?” He asked. 

“I wanted to see where it was you were always disappearing to.” Dorian said with a small smirk. “I thought the dungeons here would have much more of a mess, though I suppose that was your doing?”

“I cleaned up in here a little, why?” Lavellen asked, looking up at Dorian. 

“Well, because you’re the Inquisitor, don’t you have people for that?” He asked. 

“Well.. yes but…” Lavellen said, looking away and trying to think of a reason… 

Dorian smirked. “Oh, _I see_ , the Inquisitor didn’t want others to know you were down here. You tell someone to clean the dungeons and suddenly people might think to look for you down here.” He said, taking a step closer to Lavellen. “Am I wrong?” He asked. 

“No.. I just…” Lavellan mumbled. 

“Just wanted some place to escape to to relax, even if for just a moment?” Dorian said. “Your job is a stressful one after all.” He smiled. “I wont tell anyone about this, on one condition.” He said, looking at Lavellan. 

“What would you want?” Lavellan asked.

“Leliana's birds are so loud, I was thinking of coming down here to read.” Dorian said. 

Lavellan smiled softly. “Deal.” He said, looking up at Dorian and extending his hand to shake the others. 

Dorian chuckled lightly and smiled. “This isn't a deal you shake on..” He said before wrapping his arms around Lavellan and leaning in to kiss him. After a moment he pulled back, smirking as he saw the blush left on Lavellans face. “Now the deal’s been made…” Dorian said as he turned to leave. Before he left the door, he smiled and looked back at Lavellan. “You really should change out of those clothes, you’re leaving a puddle on the floor.”


	2. Kisses and birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kissing that will soon lead up to some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point, (plot spoilers(just in the notes) if you haven't done anything with Dorian) Dorian has already met with his Father, and they didn't reconcile, Lavellan got him out of there very quickly. And Dorian also has his amulet back.

A few days had passed since Lavellan and Dorian’s deal. Lavellan had been busy catching up on paperwork; he had barely had time to talk to all of his companions, including Dorian. He only got a chance to talk to him once, and that was just briefly.

  
Lavellan let out a small sigh of relief when the large stack of papers in front of him were finally finished. He decided he should leave before someone came back with more papers. He did his best to sneak by unnoticed as he made his way down to the dungeons. He smiled softly to himself as he paused to listen to the sound of the waterfall. He leaned against the wooden railing, being careful not to put too much of his weight on it, since it didn’t look like it was very sturdy. “Careful, you don’t want to fall in.” The voice was familiar, but Lavellan still let out a small, surprised squeak when he was startled by the sudden voice. He was used to being able to hear when someone else was in a room with him, but in here the waterfall drowned out most of the noise. He turned around to see Dorian, with an amused look on his face. Lavellan noticed the book in his hands, he figured Dorian had come down here to read.

  
“Did you finally finish your work, or are you just taking a break?” Dorian asked, taking a step closer to Lavellan.

  
“I finished.” He said softly. “How long have you been down here?”

  
“Not long.” Dorian said, looking at Lavellan. “Someone startled all of Leliana’s crows, the squawking they made was _unbearable_.”

  
Lavellan smiled softly. “Sounds like something Sera would do.”

  
“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Dorian said, folding his arms.

  
“So what were you reading?” Lavellan asked.

  
“I decided to take a break from my research to read this, ‘Swords and Shields’ Cassandra suggested to me.” Dorian said, moving closer to Lavellan to show him the book.

  
“ _She recommended one of Varric’s books_?” Lavellan said almost in disbelief. Varric would love this.

  
“She reads this series quite often, though I don’t see the appeal in it. It’s one of Varric’s worst books, and possibly one of the worst things I’ve ever tried to read, I was just about to give up on reading it when you came in.”

  
“You sound like you need a distraction.” Lavellan said, looking up at Dorian.

  
Dorian smirked “That all depends on what you had in mind?” Dorian said, wrapping his free hand around Lavellan’s waist, pulling him closer so their chests were almost touching.

  
Lavellan felt his cheeks start to flush. He wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck. “Something like this..” He said softly before closing his eyes and leaning up to kiss Dorian, his chest pressed against Dorian’s. He heard the book drop and felt Dorian’s other hand move to grip his waist.

  
The kiss was soft at first, and slowly grew into a rough kiss. Lavellan felt Dorian’s tongue run along his lower lip and parted his lips, granting Dorian access. He moved his tongue against Dorian’s, though Dorian had much more experience with this, and easily dominated his mouth. Lavellan moaned into the kiss as Dorian intertwined their tongues together. The kiss was long, and Lavellan only broke the kiss because he needed air. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he heard Dorian chuckle, which just sent a shiver down his spine.

  
"Breathless I see." Dorian whispered. Lavellen felt his blush darken. Dorian’s hands had moved down to Lavellan’s hips. He gently pushed against Lavellan, guiding him until Lavellan could feel the cold stone wall behind him, pinning him there. Lavellan felt his cheeks blush a deep shade of red as he realized what Dorian was doing. Dorian smirked as he looked down at Lavellan before capturing his lips in another kiss. Lavellan could feel Dorian’s hands move lower to rest on his ass. Lavellan moved one of his hands up to card his fingers through Dorian’s hair as he leaned into the kiss. Though the kiss was broken as soon as they both heard a sudden squawk.

  
One of Leliana’s birds suddenly fly in from the opening by the waterfall and perched on the railing. It had a note attached to it.

  
Dorian groaned as he saw the blasted creature, and reluctantly moved so Lavellan could see what the note was.

  
It was Leliana asking him to come to a war table meeting. It really didn’t surprise him that Leliana knew where he was, but he was glad that he didn’t send one of her agents. “I have to go..” Lavellan said softly, looking up at Dorian, sounding almost disappointed.

  
“I suppose this means that we’ll need to finish this later.” Dorian said.

  
Lavellan grinned hearing that. “I’ll make it up to you later.” Lavellan said, walking back over to Dorian and pressing a quick kiss to Dorian’s lips.

  
Dorian smirked. “I’m sure you will.”


	3. More than just kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn Porn and more porn  
> -edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning minor spoilers) Some of the dialogue from Dorian's romance scene is used  
> I still don't really know what I'm doing  
> I'll try to make another chapter soon

The next day Lavellan spent the morning working on paperwork from the war table missions. Once he was done he went around to talk to his companions. When he went to see Dorian he tried his best to drop a few hints that he wanted to meet with him tonight in the dungeons. Normally he would have suggested his room, but with how many nobles Josephine had wandering the halls of skyhold, he thought the dungeons would be more private.

It was starting to get late when he had begun to head down to the dungeons. He walked over to the large hole in the wall and leaned against the railing so he could look up at the stars that were just starting to come out. He turned around when he heard the door close, it was loud enough to just barely hear over the waterfall.

He smiled as he saw Dorian walking over to him.

“So, it’s all very nice, this flirting business, but I am; however, not a nice man.” Dorian said as he made his way over to Lavellan. Lavellan had his hands on his hips, wondering what exactly Dorian had in mind.

“So here is my proposal, we dispense with the chit chat and move onto something more... primal” Dorian continued. “It will set tongues wagging of course, not that they aren’t already.” Dorian moved behind Lavellan, placing his hands on Lavellan’s waist. “I suppose it really depends,” Dorian said, leaning down to whisper in Lavellan’s ear. "How bad does the inquisitor want to be?”

It sent a shiver down his spin, and Lavellan felt his cheeks blush. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said.

Dorian smirked. “I like to play hard to get.”

“And now?” Lavellan asked.

“I’m gotten.” Dorian said, letting go of Lavellan for a moment so he could turn around. Dorian quickly captured Lavellan’s lips in a kiss and moved to guide Lavellan back against the stone wall. He pinned Lavellan’s arms against the wall and moved his hips to grind against Lavellan's through their clothes.

Lavellan moaned and closed his eyes. He parted his lips for Dorian as he felt the mage’s tongue move into his mouth. He let Dorian dominate the kiss. It was rough at first, needy.

Dorian moved both of Lavellan’s arms above his head, and held them up there with one arm. Dorian let his free arm move down to start unbuttoning Lavellan’s shirt. Once he was finished with the buttons he broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath before moving to kiss and kiss and suck on Lavellan’s neck. Dorian left marks, but only where Lavellan could hide them. Lavellan was left panting and moaning beneath Dorian.

He titled his head back a little, giving Dorian more room and letting his head rest against the wall. Dorian ground his hips against Lavellan's, eliciting a moan from Lavellan. He could feel Dorian’s smirk against his skin.

Dorian moved up to whisper into Lavellan’s ear. “You make such lewd noises.”

Lavellan felt his blush darken. He tried to say something back, but Dorian had moved down to kiss and suck his collar bone while his hand moved down to rub Lavellan’s cock through his pants.

Dorian chuckled. “And already like this?”

Lavellan felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn blush red. Dorian let go of Lavellan’s hands, and moved to pull Lavellan’s shirt off. Lavellan moved so he could kick off his boots.

Dorian tugged Lavellan’s breeches down along with his smalls tossing them to the side. He took a step back to admire Lavellan’s body. He smirked seeing Lavellan’s cock already hard and twitching with need.

His stare made Lavellan’s flustered. He folded his arms. “Why am I the only one undressed?” He asked, looking up at Dorian.

Dorian chuckled. “You do have a point.” He said, and started to unfasten some of the belts that made up his sleeve. It didn’t take long for him to take one of his sleeves off.

Lavellan moved to help him in the process, though his fingers fumbled with all of the different belts that made up Dorian’s other sleeve. Dorian chuckled as he paused to watch Lavellan struggle trying to undo all of the buckles on his sleeve. Dorian moved his hand down to stroke Lavellan’s cock.

He smirked as he watched Lavellan squeak in surprise before eliciting another moan. Dorian moved his thumb over the head of Lavellan’s cock. He was still trying to undress Dorian. He succeeded in getting Dorian’s sleeve off, letting it fall to the ground as he moved to start on some of the buckles on Dorian’s chest. Creators, did he really need this many buckles?

Dorian continued to teasingly stroke Lavellan’s cock. Lavellan could feel his knees growing weak as he struggled to get all of Dorian’s clothes off him. Once he was down with Dorian’s shirt, his pants and boots were much easier to take off. Dorian pulled a vial of oil out of his pocket before Lavellan moved to pull his breeches down along with his smalls.

Dorian didn’t trust the ground by the edge of the waterfall to hold the both of them. He glanced over at one of the old cells and the looked at Lavellan. “Go lay down in there on your back.” He said.

Lavellan nodded, and went into one of the cells, laid down on one of the old sleeping mats. Dorian soon followed him, placing a hand on Lavellan’s thigh, as he positioned himself in between Lavellan’s legs. Dorian opened the vial of oil, pulling the cork out with his teeth, and moved to coat his fingers in oil. He looked down at Lavellan.

“Are you ready?” Dorian asked, lining his finger up with Lavellan’s hole.

Lavellan nodded. “I am.”

 Dorian slowly started to push a finger in. Lavellan tried to stay relaxed as he felt Dorian’s finger start to move inside him. He leaned his head back against the mat.

When Dorian thought Lavellan was ready, he coated a second finger in oil, and started to push the two fingers in. He pushed his fingers deep inside Lavellan. His finger pressed up against Lavellan’s prostate, eliciting a loud moan from Lavellan, and causing Lavellan to arch his back. Dorian smirked and aimed for that spot again, pressing down on it.

Lavellan moaned loudly, feeling his body fill with pleasure. He moved one hand down to stroke himself, but Dorian pushed his hand away. “Patience.” Dorian said in a low tone. Lavellan let out a small whine, but did as he was told.

Dorian coated a third finger in oil and slowly pushed in. He let his fingers press again at Lavellan’s prostate, causing Lavellan to writhe beneath him. Lavellan whined when he felt Dorian suddenly pull his fingers out, feeling empty. Dorian moved to coat his cock in oil, and lined himself up with Lavellan's hole. He moved into Lavellan in a quick thrust, and kept still so Lavellan could adjust.

Lavellan moaned loudly as Dorian moved into him, and moved his arms up to wrap around Dorian’s neck, and pull him down into a kiss. The kiss was sloppy and rough. When the kiss was broken, Dorian began to start moving inside Lavellan. He pulled almost all of the way out and thrusted deep inside him, aiming for Lavellan’s prostate. Lavellan moaned loudly and arched his back. As Dorian started to pick up his pace, Lavellan was reduced to native tongue, letting out a string of curses in Dalish.

Dorian thrusted deep inside Lavellan, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again. He felt so good inside Lavellan, almost too good. “Fasta vass.” Dorian cursed as he felt himself nearing his climax. Dorian moved one of his hands down to stroke Lavellan’s cock, and that was really all Lavellan needed to put him over the edge. It wasn’t long before he came, spilling his cum over his stomach as he moaned Dorian’s name. Dorian didn’t last much longer before he came inside Lavellan.

The two of them panted heavily, taking a moment to catch their breath. Dorian moved and pulled out of Lavellan. Lavellan gently pulled Dorian down next to him, and kissed Dorian sweetly. After taking a few moments to rest, Lavellan let go of Dorian and moved to stand up. He found his breeches and pulled a small wash cloth out of his pocket. He then went to find the bucket he had been using before, and carefully filled it with water. He used a small fire spell to heat up the bucket, and waited for the water to get warm, before bringing it back over to Dorian. He handed Dorian the wash cloth so he could clean himself first. Lavellan didn’t understand why Dorian seemed to have an almost surprised look on his face when he made the gesture, but he felt better when he saw Dorian smile softly. “Thank you.” Dorian said softly, and wet the cloth so he could wash himself.

Dorian handed the cloth back to him, and then stood up to stretch. Lavellan wet the cloth again and started cleaning himself off. As he washed himself he smiled softly, taking a moment to look at Dorian’s body. He really was perfect. Dorian was much more muscular than Lavellan had expected he would be, and he definitely wasn’t complaining. Though he could tell that Dorian was thinking about something, and he almost seemed worried about it. Lavellan soon finished washing himself off, and moved to stand up.

“You know with a few curtains and maybe some added furniture, this place could be quite nice. ” Dorian said, turning around to face Lavellan.

“Maybe I’ll be able to bring some curtains down here, though I’m not too sure about furniture.” He said, walking over to Dorian.

“I’m sure Leliana could work something out for you, she already knows you frequent here.” Dorian said, looking around the room again.

“Is there something else you want to talk about?” Lavellan asked, moving closer to Dorian.

Dorian let out a small sigh. “Very well, I’m curious where this goes, you and I. We’ve had fun, perfectly reasonable to leave it here and go on with the business of killing arch demons and such.” Dorian said.

Lavellan moved closer to Dorian and looked up at him. “Tell me what you want.” He said.

“All on me then?” Dorian asked.

“Should it be all on me?” Lavellan countered.

Dorian sighed “I like you, more than I should, more than might be wise. We end it here, I walk away. I won’t be pleased, but I’d rather now than later. Later might be dangerous.”

“Why dangerous?”

“Walking away might be harder then.”

“I want more than just fun Dorian.” Lavellan said. He could see Dorian pause. “Speechless I see.”

“I was expecting something different..” Dorian said softly. “Where I come from, anything between two men, it’s about pleasure. It’s accepted, but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more, you’d be foolish to.”

Lavellan smiled softly. “Then let’s be foolish.”

“Hard habit to break.” Dorian said.

“I’m good at breaking things.” Lavellan said softly.

“Hopefully not everything.” Dorian said smiling softly. He looked at Lavellan, “Are you sure you aren’t ashamed of having a relationship with me?” Dorian asked.

“Of course not! Why would you think that?” He asked.

“Because you wanted to meet down here and not in your quarters.” Dorian said.

Lavellan blushed deeply. “I wanted to be in here because I didn’t want to have to hold my voice back, not because I didn’t want people to see me with you. " He explained.

Dorian’s smile brightened after hearing that, and all doubt seemed to go away. “Let’s go back to your quarters then, you can, inquisit me again, and I have a few things to help keep your voice down.”

Lavellan felt his blush darken and grinned. “Show off.” He said softly, moving closer to kiss Dorian sweetly.


End file.
